Pheonix' Song
by fictionalpen
Summary: A mysterious way of defeating Voldemort is to match his own magic with a opposite force... the pheonix's tails within Harry's and his wands... and a new witch appeared on the way to once again help Harry to fulfill his mission... but with bitterness from
1. The knight bus

This will be the second fanfic that i made… actually, I already started this since… well, long time ago… hmmm… probably since chamber of secrets movie was showed… so epect some childish scenes or corny scenes… although I hope you will like it…

prisoner of azkaban

happened when Harry's gonna take the knight bus, running away from the Dursley's

When harry stepped into the knight bus after casting an uncontrolable spell to aunt marge, a girl was running to catch up to the bus. Of course, Harry saw her.

"Wait!" Harry stared at the girl, confused as she shouted.

When the girl reached the door of the bus, she waved gently to Harry, gesturing as if he can go in first before her. But Harry shook his head.

"No, after you."

"Thank you…" the girl smiled and went into the bus, and Harry followed.

It's a very big bus, complete with the post beds for the passengers and all, but not guaranteed as comfortable as it seems.

"May I know what's your name?" the driver smiled at the girl. At first, the girl seemed o be kind of panicked and thought for a moment.

"I… uh… Gale Sendor… sir…" as she went it and took the farthest bed in the bus.

Harry thought what name he would tell the driver in case he asks his.

"What about you boy, what's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom." Harry lied and quickly passed the driver and took the bed in front of Gale.

"That's a pretty nice choice but, you're not Neville Longbottom, I'm pretty sure of that…" Gale giggled as Harry sat on the bed. "well- yeah, so what?"

"Hehe… you're a liar… what's wrong being Harry Potter?"

Harry expected something like this… something he wanted to avoid… be known for what he is…

There was a long pause as Harry stared at Gale Sendor for a moment while she's trying to fix her things. "How did you know it's me?"

Stupid… check your scar.

"Well, for some reason, I have met you before and I'm pretty sure it's still you, Harry. You haven't changed a bit." She replied.

"So, you're from Hogwarts too?"

"Well, sort of… yeah." She smiled.

Before they knew it, the bus ran in full speed and all the beds moved on the opposite direction. Gale held on the post bed while Harry was thrown to the bus wall, together with the other beds. As soon as the bus was running calmly again, Harry tied his luggage on the post bed and held on like what Gale did, preparing for the next speeding of the bus.

While Gale was staring at the window, Harry gazed at her. She is pretty, from his point of view, with her brown almond eyes, perfectly shaped nose and lips, and round faced with fair skin. Her long curly (but pretty messy) hair still flows with every movement she makes.

Being more curious about her, he asked.

"Why did you end up riding this bus in the middle of the night?"

"Actually, I was supposed to ask you that question, since you should be more careful than I am." Gale replied.

"I just have to go since I cant' take my- whatever I left- or wherever anymore." Harry shrugged.

"Oh." Gale said sympathetically.

"So, what about you? What brought you here?" Harry looked at Gale.

"I- er- I have nowhere to go…" Gale looked down.

"What do you mean?"  
The bus accelerated faster than ever and both of them, Gale and Harry, were holding onto the post beds again. As soon as the bus stopped, both of them made sure they were still in one piece before Gale could answer.

"Well, I was kicked off by the new headmistress in the orphanage that i- er- where I live and- well- that's because I'm a witch- then- I decided to go to Hogwarts and ask Dumbledore for some help." At these words, she looked away.

Harry can sense some doubt in her words that he just said "Oh… right…"

She seemed so shy though… as if he's gonna hurt her anytime.

"Next stop, Diagon Alley…"

Harry and Gale rose in unison, took their luggages and went out of the bus, Gale leading the way. When Harry finally went out, he was welcomed by Cornelius Fudge with a big hug.

"Harry you made it!" he exclaimed.

Harry, not knowing how to reply, just smiled forcefully as Gale turned around and smiled at him and nodded.

The driver looked surprised when Cornelius called Harry. "But I though his name is 'Neville Longbottom'?"  
"Neville Longbottom? Why this is Harry Potter! Where did you get that name?"

"Ha! I knew it! You're the boy I thought you were!" The driver replied as the bus sped up and ran out of sight.

Cornelius turned to Gale and said "And who are you my pretty lady?" She smiled.

"I'm Gale Sendor, Sir… I was kicked out of the orphanage."  
"Kicked out? Why that's rude of them."

"uh- yes… I know Sir…" Gale said with a little uncertainty in her voice.

Cronelius lead them to the counter to guide them to their respective rooms. He lead them upstairs, as Harry took the first room and Gale took the another room next to it.

"If there's anything you need, I'm just downstairs and you can call me whenever you want." The counter nodded.

He went upstairs to offer some towels to Gale and to Harry. But when he knocked on Gale's door, no one answered. He opened it and saw nobody but a room full of scarlet feathers.


	2. The entrustment

When Harry finally arrived at Hogwarts, he was called by Dumbledore to entrust with something…

"something?" he thought…

'Oh well…'

When he reached Dumbledore's office, he noticed someone familiar passed the room and closed the door inside. He walked closer to the door, watching out for any signs of the person's identity.  
"Looking for something, Harry?" a calm voice asked.

Harry turned around and indeed there's Dumbledore, standing with his long elegant robes, fixing his half moon spectacles, fitting it properly on his nose. Harry looked at the door for a moment and turned back to Dumbledore. "Well, no Sir… You just called me and when I came in here a while ago, I just saw someone familiar to me passed by." Harry replied.

"Aaah…" Dumbledore nodded as he approached the door and knocked it. "My child, you can come out of the door now." He called as he continued knocking.

A girl came outside, and the first thing she did is to stare at Harry, took a little closer look and finally hugged him.

"Good to see you again Harry! My my, you've grown!" She beamed, and Harry thought that she sounded much like Mrs. Weasley.

"Gale?"

"Yes Harry! It's me…" Gale smiled at Harry's confused face.

"Now Harry, she's a new student here at Hogwarts and I will entrust her to you for some guidance, tours, et cetera. You look out for her too as well in case she got lost or misunderstanding something with the lessons. She's a bright student after all and I'm sure that, you'll benefit from each other." Dumbledore said calmly as he examined Harry.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied.

"And you Gale, I'm sure you'll be fine with Harry." Dumbledore winked at her.

"Yes Professor." Gale smiled.

"Well then, off you go."

"What happened to you back at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked, while trying to catch up with Gale.

Gale stopped and faced him. She raised her arm and put a silent finger on her lips. "It's a secret between me and Dumbledore, Harry… You'll find out soon." She winked. Harry gave her a puzzled look and she just laughed at it. "Look, you'll see what's up between me and Professor Dumbledore. This secret will be revealed fully someday. And it's not a real big problem so don't worry." Gale said, as if she's answering Harry's questioning look.

They walked through the deserted hall, heading to the common room while Harry explaining to Gale everything she has to know about the Gryffindor tower, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses. He explained to her different attitudes each house has, quidditch, classes, teachers (which quite surprised him because Gale seemed to know them very well) and some rules which she has been familiar with already since Dumbledore explained them to her.

When they finally reached the common room, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the fireplace, reading the newspaper, keeping themselves updated of whatever's happening outside Hogwarts.

"Ron, Hermione… this is Gale Sendor." Harry said as Hermione and Ron stood up in unison and smiled at Gale.

"Hello." Ron smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said as she reached out her hand and shook Gale's.

"Gale, these are my best friends, Ron and Hermione. Feel free to approach them if you're having any problems. If it involves something to do with lessons, Hermione's the most diligent and you can ask her almost everything. If it's about pranks and jokes, Ron's the expert." Harry said, grinning.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Ron scowled and Hermione laughed.

Gale giggled as she watched the three of them laughing, wishing that this would last forever even though there's something bad coming up. She wished she could always watch out for them, always, fulfilling her mission here in this world.


End file.
